Changing the past to fix the future
by kamiyasha
Summary: The jewel is complete, Inuyasha is human and now living with Kagome in her own time with Sango and Miroku. Everthing seems to finally be perfect right? Then why is Kagome crying at Inuyasha's funeral? Why did they have to fight that night and how is Kagom
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: what are you guys talking about. I own Inuyasha. Yup she's this nice little teddy bear looking chick that's super kawaii. ~ Hiei walks over to kamiyasha and whispers something into her ear~ uhhm…yup…ok I get it. Thanks Hiei. So sorry bout that folks but I was talking about a different Inuyasha, but trust me they look exactly alike. On with the fic.

Hope you guys like this fic. Its going to be co-written with christielea54 (Rin), Chelly (Sango) and finally myself Kamiyasha (Kagome) so I hope you all enjoy it as much as I enjoyed writing it.

_"CAPITAL ITALISIZED"_ = what's happening right now in the future

regular writing = flashback on the past

~thoughts~ = a persons thoughts about something

~Changing the past to fix the future~

Prologue:

"_INUYASHA WATCH OUT!"_

They've done it.  After almost 2 years of fighting millions of minions for none other than Naraku himself they finally managed to defeat him at his own game.  

Remultipling himself to toy with them only worked for so long until they finally thought that they should try it too. 

 If only they could see his face again as he stabbed into "puppet" Inuyasha thinking that he killed him.  

It was priceless.  

They finally got to avenge all of our personal problems with him and then there was that oh so sweet reward of getting the last of the jewel shards. Yes, things were looking up for them.

"_HE GOT HIT PRETTY BAD, SOMEONE CALL AN AMBULANCE."_

They returned to the village about a week after they had their final battle and were greeted with the same honor and respect as if they were the emperor himself.

 Kaede soon made plans to have the Shikon no tama become fully become a whole jewel again and there would be a grand festival afterwards that everyone was going to. 

 Since kagome was the new protector of the jewel she of course was going to be in the ceremony and also be made a real miko with powers she could only dream of.  What Kaede and herself didn't know was that Inuyasha was making other plans for the jewel too.

_"THE BLOOD, IT JUST WONT STOP COMING OUT."_

Everyone looked so beautiful for the ceremony.  Sango and Miroku were finally ready to admit there feelings for each other and stood near Kagome holding hands.

 Sango wore a dark green kimono with a deep red sash around her middle.  There were red embroidered dragons all over, with her hair cascading down her back instead of in its usual high ponytail.  Miroku was dresses to match his newly acquired girlfriend in a deep green robe with a purple sash. 

Kagome herself was wearing a deep blue kimono, which brought out the true depth of her eyes and a sliver sash. Kaede had done something to her hair so now it was streaked with the same color as her silver sash. She looked beautiful. The only problem was that Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

_"KAGOME IM SO SORRY WE EVER FOUGHT, DO YOU THINK YOU COULD EVER FORGIVE ME?"_

_"DON'T TALK INUYASHA, TRY TO KEEP YOUR STRENTH."_

Just then he came out of the forest. His hair was in a low ponytail that was tied with a black ribbon. 

He had a clean white shirt on that was formfitting and defined his muscles very well. His pants weren't his normal red ones but nice, strait black pants that he obviously got from Sesshoumaru, who was also at the ceremony. 

All in all he looked drop dead gorgeous. He came and stood next to her taking her hand and telling her the most wonderful thing she had ever heard him say. "When you finish rejoining the jewel, I'm going to use it to become human so I can spend forever with you."

_"HES LOSEING TO MUCH BLOOD, I DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH LONGER HE CAN HOLD ON."_

_"HOLD ON FOR ME INUYASHA, JUST A LITTLE BIT LONGER."_

That night was the best night of her life. She rejoined the jewel back together and if she could only explain the power that was now flowing through her veins, it was the most incredible feeling in the world.

 The night all of a sudden became more bright and vibrant. The fire, her cloths, the music was dancing around her, dipping and swaying with her body. It was like she was drunk on her power. 

Everyone around her noticed this to and suddenly realized how happy they were that they were her friends. They all looked at her with deep respect and admiration but Inuyasha finally saw her as the goddess he always knew she was. 

The power in her was casting a light glow around her body and the little imperfection that all humans had were suddenly erased from her. She was beautiful and she was all his, now and forever.

"_EVERYONE PLEASE STAY BACK. HE'S GOING INTO SHOCK."_

They ate and drank the night away. Almost everyone they knew was there to celebrate the final destruction of Naraku and to finally close all the hurtful wounds he brought about.

It was so funny to see Sesshoumaru trying to dance around the fire with Rin on his feet, while Jakken was steaming in the back round. 

Kouga and Ayame were curled in each others arms dancing to the slow music played by the local villagers. He finally understood that Kagome was sort of on "hold" for Inuyasha until "mutt face" could come face to face with the fact that he loved her, which he did that night, and Kouga saw how much Ayame cared for him. Kagome was so happy for them. 

She giggled as Sango and Miroku slowly walked away from the fire hand in hand talking in low voices. It was cute how they thought that no one noticed their absence but if they wanted time to their selves she would most gladly give it to them. 

"What are you looking at?" Inuyasha asked as he came up beside her. "You were smiling so big I could see it from across the fire."

"I think Sango and Miroku are finally…lets say ready to officially start their new relationship." She giggled again upon saying this as Inuyasha blushed a little thinking of Miroku trying to subdue Sango, then he laughed full out loud. They fell into each other in a fit of laughter while the others at the party just looked at them, a visible sign of it's- about-time look on their faces. 

"_DOCTOR NIKINU, PLEASE REPORT TO THE ER, DOCTOR NIKINU REPORT TO THE ER."_

"Kagome I have to ask you something," Inuyasha said abruptly. The look in his eyes told her that he was nervous about what he was going to say. He started shifting his weight from foot to foot and wasn't directly looking into her eyes. What could make him so nervous, she wondered?

"At the beginning of the night I said I wanted to use the jewel to become human so I could…um…be with you." She had absolutely forgotten about the jewel that was humming softly in her pocket. Of course she remembered him saying it, she was hoping that he was serious and she might just get her wish.

"I was telling the truth when I said that Kagome. There is not one day I wish to spend without you by my side. I will use it to become human not just for you but for me also. We can finally be together forever." His voice cracked a little on the last line as he saw tears streaming down her face. He had settled his differences with Kikyou and was now ready to live a long happy life with Kagome. 

His thoughts were suddenly cut off by two strong arms wrapping around his neck and face being burred into his chest.~Oh yea,~he though,~life is finally looking up for this hanyou.~

_"MISS IM GOING TO HAVE TO ASK YOU TO PLEASE WAIT OUT HERE."_

_"BUT HE'S MY BESTFRIEND, HES MY BOYFRIEND." Quietly "he's my soul mate."_

"Well it looks like someone told Kagome about the news." Kagome and Inuyasha turned around to see Sango and Miroku standing behind them.

"Yes, Inuyasha did tell me, he's going to use the jewel to become human, isn't that great Miroku?" Exclaimed an excited Kagome.

"Um, yea it is, but he didn't tell you the part about how we all decided to move back to your time with you." Kagome looked at Sango quizzically, then at Miroku and finally Inuyasha.

"Are you serious, you're all moving back to my time to be with me?"

"There really is nothing left for us here Kagome." Explained Miroku. "When we finally destroyed Naraku my hand was healed, Sango finally got to put Kohaku's soul to rest and Inuyasha had settled the score with his past. We're all ready for a change. A new beginning, a new start."

"HEART BEAT UNSTABLE. DOCTOR THERE'S TO MUCH INTERNAL BLEEDING. I DON'T…I DON'T THINK WE CAN SAVE HIM."

There lives couldn't have be more perfect. They all went back to her time and found two apartments next to each other. While Kagome went to collage, Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango all got jobs at a local dojo teaching either martial arts, meditation, or self defense against unwanted lechers. 

At night they would all sit on the roof of the building reliving their past or they would rent books from the library and read stories about feudal Japan only to laugh at them later because they were so misconstrued. All in all, life was treating Kagome and her hunny hanyou very well…until that day came.

"WHY ARENT THEY COMING OUT? WHY WON'T THEY TELL ME WHATS GOING ON?"

They had been fighting lately for stupid reasons. It had been about 11 months since they last traveled back to the feudal era and she could tell some of them, mainly Inuyasha, were getting homesick. 

Their last fight had been about something dealing with the fact that he was bossing her around to much and it got to the point where he left the house to go for a walk to cool off. 

Sango and Miroku finally convinced Kagome to go after him to say she was sorry. So she put on her coat and ran down the streets looking for that pool of silver hair she love so much.

~He didn't see it, and nether did I. The car that would change our lives forever. These lives that we worked so hard on, all gone so quickly.~

"BEEP…BEEP…BEEP……BEEP………BEEP…………BEEP……………BEEEEEEEP."

~I saw it all right before me and I didn't do anything. I couldn't move or speak. It was over in a moment but it seemed like forever.~ The car hitting his side, the sound of bone meeting metal, the blood. It was all to much for her to handle.

As she cradled him in her arms she just tried to think where it went wrong. There argument was petty, something so insignificant in the greater scheme of things. She thought that they would be together. Forever.

_"IM SO SORRY MISS HIGURASHII, WE COULDN'T SAVE HIM."_

Yea I know it sucks that Inuyasha dies right away but don't worry it will all make sense in the end. ~hides behind Sango as various objects are thrown at her.~ 

Sango: told you that killing Inuyasha was a bad idea. Who wants to read a fic there the main character is dead?

Kagome: what?!?! You said you liked the idea I had?

Sango: I do, but that's only because I know how its gona end.

Rin: Sango shut up! They have to read and find out. See all you guys later and don't forget to r+r our fic. Thanks

Ja ne.


	2. how far will you go

Disclaimer: I don't own Inuyasha or any other characters in the series, though I wish I did. ~Day dreaming about Inuyasha on a cold winter night sipping hot chocolate with me next to a fire~ Oh sorry. I got a little sidetracked. 

OK this chapter is a little confusing so here are some guidelines to help ya out.

~*~*~*~* = setting change. Most likely going to a time in the past

_Italicized words _= things that happened in the past (there's a lot of that in this chapter)

Changing the past to fix the future.

Chapter 1: How far will you go to get him back?

"Kagome, please come out. It's been so long since you even moved from that chair and we know you haven't eaten anything in weeks. It's not healthy for you to be acting like this. Please Kagome." Sango pleaded with her friend.

"Hey at least she's saving money on her electrical bills." SMACK. After Sango got done with beating the living daylights out of Miroku she hissed,

 "Were trying to make her get the lights back ON dimwit. She's been in the dark for days now."

Kagome didn't notice that the lights were off. She hadn't for the past few weeks. She didn't respond to calls that came for her but only let the machine pick them up. There were at least 40 a day, saying how sorry they were for her loss and wondering if they could do anything to comfort her now?

Comfort her. That's what he used to do when she was scared. How he held her in his lap and told her everything was going to be ok now that they could be together…forever.

She despised that word now. Forever. It held no meaning, no value. Just another empty promise like so may other things in her life at that time. They had worked so hard and lost so much only to gain what felt like a moment of happiness? She wished that he hadn't become human. If he didn't he would have survived. He would still be alive.

The worst thing in her life was the wake. She insisted not to let his body be anywhere out of her reach because she new that some how she was going to get him back. She was ranting and raving to the point of hysteria until Sango finally had to come over to her and walk her outside to calm down. 

Now that she thought about it they had been very supportive, also believing that they could get him back. With everything they already went through back in the feudal era it wasn't that far fetched. 

But as time went on they slowly began to realize that bringing people back from the dead was not done to often in this time and they couldn't go back to the feudal era to seek Kaedes advice so they to succumbed to the fact that Inuyasha was truly dead.

It had been a number of weeks for them to even be able to talk to Kagome. They knew she wasn't eating much and didn't have any lights on. It had been unhealthy for her to act like this all the time. They had to get her out of that little apartment and do something to take her mind off of the pain. 

"Ok Kagome, I'm going to break down that god damn door if you don't come out of it in less then five seconds. One, Two…THREE," Miroku interrupted her. 

"Lady Sango, I'm surprised at you! Trying to knock down the door of a mourning girl…" Sango looked quite ashamed of her self "…only to realize that there is a much easer was of getting Kagome out." 

Sango looked at the monk quizzically then as if someone whispered an idea into her ear her face lit up, and then grew into a devilish smile. Miroku nodded when Sango finally understood what he was talking about.

"Kagome dearest. I went shopping last night and I bought some new _Chocolate._ Do you think you could taste it for me and tell me what you think, you know, because you are the official chocolate tester of the group." 

Chocolate. Kagome was the biggest chocoholic ever and everyone knew it. She knew that she had to get out but she didn't want to… mmmm…chocolate. She knew that if Inuyasha were here he would be yelling at her not to waste her life away over him. And with the mixture of guilt and the temptation of chocolate she dragged herself out of the chair, shuffled over to the door and opened it a crack. 

Miroku and Sango could see how unkepted and disheveled she looked. They instantly felt a ping of pity for their dear friend. This once powerful creature reduced down to this. They both made a silent vow right there that no matter what they did they would help Kagome overcome this obstacle in her way.

"Did somebody say they had chocolate?"

After Kagome showered, dressed and devoured at least 45$ worth of Mirokus chocolate the three friends were walking down the sidewalk of Tokyo. It was winter out so they all huddled together for warmth making sure that Kagome was I the middle and trying to laugh at everything possible.

"So what do you want to do now Kagome?" Sango asked in her most cheerful voice.

"Oh I know!" squealed Miroku. "We could go out to buy video games or sledding…"

Kagome couldn't help but feel a little aggravated. Her two friends were treating her like a stupid two year old. Holding her hands and asking her if she wanted them to buy things for her. She didn't mind the attention at all but she was now 19 and it felt a little weird being dragged around by two of your friends who were acting like they were your parents.

  She had made a promise with herself at the beginning of the day that she would start her new life today. She wasn't going to say better life because lets face it; life without Inuyasha sucked…a lot. But she knew that he wouldn't want her to waste away like that.

"…Could see a movie or go out to a nice restaurant, um Kag, are you even listening to me?"

Kagome was startled from her thoughts by a worried looking Sango and a rather annoyed looking Miroku. She didn't hear a word he had just said because she was once again mopping about how Inuyasha was gone. She had so snap out of this slump. Get her old life back. She knew she could never forget him but she also couldn't let him dictate her life while he was…gone for the moment.

"You know what guys." Kagome said cheerfully which gave her some concerned looks from her two friends. "Ice staking sounds really good right about now, with hot chocolate, then how about a movie and then dinner. Is that two much?"

Sango looked like she just won a triathlon and Miroku was doing a little victory dance in the back round. While Miroku ran up to Kagome and hurriedly ran her to the ice skates check out booth, Sango stayed back for a while. They had finally gotten their Kagome back after so much hard work, but she still wasn't ready to let her guard down. It seemed like Kagome was back but it was different, forced. She didn't want to see her friend fall apart again like she did at the wake. She also hoped that Miroku forgot about the promise they made that same night.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"He's not dead!! Why are people taking him away from me? He can't leave. Him and me were supposed to be together. He promised me. HE PROMISED ME!" Kagome was wailing like she just, well like she just lost the love of her life. Her body was violently shaking with sobs and her mascara was leaving huge black streaks down her face. 

_"He didn't want to leave Kagome but…" Sangos voiced chocked as she tried to get the rest of the sentence out "but these things happen and we can't control how the out come is. I'm so sorry Kagome. None of us saw this coming and we did all we could to try and bring him back but we couldn't. He's…"_

_"DON'T SAY IT!" She screamed. "DON'T YOU DARE SAY IT SANGO. You and I both know that if we try hard enough we can bring him back." Kagome sounded like an animal pushed to their limits, about to break at any moment. Feeble, weak and timidly she said, " We have to bring him back."_

_The rest of the night Sango spend in Kagomes room holding her dear friend till she could hear the soft even breathes of sleep coming from her body. She gently laid her on the bed and left to find Miroku in the room across the hall._

_ When she opened the door she found her boyfriend asleep on the couch with a little blanket draped over him. She put her hand over her mouth to try and hide the giggle that was rising in her throat but it was loud enough to wake him._

_"Dearest Sango" he murmured "How's Kagome holding up?" _

_Sango sighed, "Not to well I'm afraid. It took her at least 3 hrs just for her to stop crying and that little display at the wake this afternoon was horrible." Miroku looked off into space. _

_"Do you think we could…you know…" he said._

_"We could what?" she asked questionly_

_"I don't know." He said while drawing little circles on the cushion of the couch he was laying on. "Maybe Kagome was right. You know it's not impossible, I mean look at Kikyou."_

_"YES"-shouted Sango. "LOOK AT KIKIYOU. THAT HOLLOWED OUT DISCRACE OF A CORPS THAT WALKS THE EARTH LIKE SHES ONE OF THE LIVING."_

_"Ok ok sorry I brought it up but I'm not saying that it can't be a possibility." He said_

_"Maybe if we were back their…maybe. But not in this time, they won't accept it. They can't even understand it."_

_"But it doesn't mean that it can't be done and you know it. Aren't you tired of seeing them get pulled apart time after time? Doesn't it hurt you like it hurts me?"_

_"Yes of course it dose but she has to figure it out on her own. We can't help her too much."_

_"Sango I'm tired of seeing either my best friend die or yours only to be reborn into a next life so the same thing can happen again. We remember our past lives, they don't and I think I'm going to help her remember." He sounded serious_

_"Fine. I'll try and get her out of her room in a couple of weeks and we will show her how to get him back."_

_"Or better yet show her who can help get him back." Sango nodded and sighed as she fell down on Miroku on the couch. He intertwined his arms around her waist as she nuzzled comfortably into his chest. They had made up their mind. They were going to show her everything. Just as Sango was about to fall asleep she heard Miroku whisper something softly in her ear._

_"Promise me you will help me show her how to bring him back. So we can all finally be with each other, safe and happy. Promise me."_

_As Sango slowly drifted into dreamland she heard herself mutter, "Promise roku."_

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Ok she promises to help her friend and she would help no matter what. 

"Oi, Sango." She turned her head to see Kagome and Miroku waiting for her impacently to get her skates so they could go out onto the rink. 

"Are you going to be joining us anytime today? Or do you like just standing there looking like an idiot while you freeze your ass of?" Miroku's smile suddenly fell when a very enraged Sango made her was quickly over to him and knocked him on the head.

"Shall we go then?" Sango said to Kagome who was looking at the pitiful heap Miroku's unconscious body made on the ground. She was no fool. She didn't want to make Sango wait any longer for fear of pissing her off like Miroku did.

"Yea let's go."

The two girls slowly lased up their skates and hesitantly looked out onto the ice. Kagome hadn't been ice-skating for almost…hmmm…lets see…two years. She remembered she used to be really good when was about fifteen or sixteen. Being able to do complexes jumps and combinations she dazzled all of her friends. Now that she looks back on it she wonders why she ever stopped skating? Then it hit her. I was back then…with him. 

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Inuyasha it's not like the lake is going to brake under the massive weight of your ENORMOUS muscles." Kagome was getting a little tired and made of trying to convince the hanyou to come ice skating with her.

It was her first time being in the feudal era when it was winter and it was break taking. The snow was so white and pure that she played and hopped around in it all day, consequently leading to no work on finding the jewel shards, which really pissed off Inuyasha.

When she saw the lake though she wanted to die. It was so big and she wanted to show off for her new friends. She was lucky enough to be able to dig some of her old ice skates out for Sango and borrow two pairs from Hojo for Inuyasha and Miroku.

When she showed the skates to her three friends Miroku was excited, Sango was a little hesitant, but willing to try in and Inuyasha…well.

_"No way." _

_"Why not?"_

_"Because I said so that's why."_

_Then Kagome had the idea of a lifetime._

_"Oi, Miroku, I think he's scared." Kagome said grinning madly. _

_Inuyashas face dropped immediately and Sango burst out laughing. Miroku on the other hand decided not to let Kagome have all the fun and joined in on the mock feast that she was giving Inuyasha._

_"Dear Kagome, now why would you say something as horrible as that?" Kagome and Inuyasha both couldn't believe their ears. _

_Had Miroku just given up a chance to mock Inuyasha?_

_ Had Miroku just defended me against Kagome?_

_"We all know it takes Inuyasha a little bit longer then most people to process things in his head so we have to give him at least five more minutes before we can even assume he knew what you said."_

_Kagome and Sango were both rolling around in the snow laughing hard while a pissed of hanyou sputtered "you better start running if ya know what's good for Yaaaaa." CRASH._

_Kagome and Sango both looked up just in time to see Inuyasha do a face plant on the ice while Miroku was gliding around with ease. _

_"Oh Inuyasha." Kagome said sweetly. "You only use your toe pick when you want to stop, not go fast." _(A.N. A toe pick it that sharp little razor edge on the tip of an ice skate. Yea I did the same thing Inuyasha did my first time out and let me tell ya it hurts like a monkey.)

"Stupid ice skates…grumble…stupid Miroku." Inuyasha was getting more and more mad by how easily Kagome, Sango and Miroku had picked up Ice-skating and he was still sitting on the snow-covered bank of the river.

_Kagome saw Inuyasha all by himself and decided that she had ignored him enough for one day and it was time to teach him how to skate. She effortlessly glided over to him and stops just short of a foot of where he was sitting._

_"Need any help?"_

_"What I need is for you to get these dumb looking shoes off of my feet."_

_"First off they're skates, second you didn't even try to learn. You just sat here and grumbled as I thought the other two. Don't you wana skate with me?"_

_Of course her wanted to skate with her. Hell he'd love to chase her around the lake only to finally grab her from behind and throw her into the snow where then he would proceed to play snow wrestling until they were both laughing and excused. Though he would never tell her that._

_"Ok ill try, but if I don't get it like you said I will I promise I will burn these stupid skates when you're asleep."_

_"Don't worry you will get it I promise, you just have to have some courage and a great teacher. You already have one of those things." Said Kagome looking proud._

"Yea I know." Said Inuyasha quietly looking at the ground 

_Kagome's heart stopped in her chest for a second. Did he…did he just agree with her. Does he think that she was a good teacher too? Does he want her to teach him to ice skate? Maybe he thought she was good at other things too? A whole new world of possibilities just opens up in Kagome's mind._

_"I've always been complemented on my courage." Inuyasha said with a smirk._

_The thousands of beating Miroku took form Sango was going to be nothing compared to what Kagome had in mind for this certain cocky, wiseass hanyou. The glare she was giving him certainly worked too because in less then 1 .5 seconds Inuyasha was skating as far away from Kagome on the ice like he was a pro. And in less than 2.5 seconds…Kagome was chasing right after him._

_Inuyasha looked behind him to see Kagome quickly catching up to him, then thought. Hmm, this wasn't how it was necessarily suppose to happen, I was suppose to be chasing her, but it still works for me. _

_He quickly turned on his edges and was now skating backwards, facing Kagome and taunting her as they went along._

_He's pretty good for a beginner, she thought. It took me at least two hours just getting use to the skates before I could do that. They chased and frolicked around on the ice until Inuyasha thought it time to take this into his own hands. He turned sharply and our of Kagome's line of direct vision. _

_Where did that jerk go, she thought for a moment until she felt two strong arms pick her up form behind. How in the world did he get behind me so quickly and…oh no…not the snow._

_"Inuyasha no, I'm not going to be tossed into another one of your insane snow fights." Kagome was quickly cut off because she was now buried head deep in a bank of snow. She could hear the sound of laughter from behind her and plowed her way out only to find her cloths covered in white snow._

_"Wow kagome, going for the albino look I see." Said Inuyasha with a smug grin._

_Kagome blushed as she tried to dust off the snow as best as she could. Sango came over to help her clean off._

_"Inuyasha is right Kagome. You being that white just makes your blush stand out that much more." Miroku commented_

_Sango and Kagome were both giving the boys a death glare when they looked at each other and smiled. They both quickly turned back to the snow bank and scampered off to change from their ice skates to their regular shoes. _

_The boys looked at them in bewilderment but followed none the less. _

_When Miroku and Inuyasha reached the site that they all had camped out in they didn't see the girls anywhere. They looked at each other just as a little clump of snow plopped down on Miroku's head. Both boys looked up in the trees to find Sango and Kagome armed and ready with a hell of a lot of snowballs._

_"FIRE." Both girls screamed at once._

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Kagome looked at the rink in front of her, still hearing the laughter of the snowball fight of the past echo in her ears. She left her ice skates there by accident and the next day she has sensed a jewel shard so they had no time to go back. She guess that ice skating was just not as important to her as finding the jewel shards or being with her friends. Being with him. They were so happy back then.

"Ready Kagome." Sango said as she finished lacing up her skates. To her disappointment she looked up only to find her friend looking out at the rink with silent tears streaming down her face. 

"Sango…I can't." she croaked out pitifully. "Who am I kidding? Everything I've ever done practically I've done with him. And everything I will continue to do, I will continue to think of him. I want him back so much." Kagomes fragile little body was racked with tears and sobs to no end.

Miroku heard the commotion from all the way across to the food court where he happened to be picking up hot chocolate for the girls. He hurried over to the girls forgetting all about the drinks and ran to see Sango escorting Kagome into the bathroom.

"What happened?." 

"She thought of Inuyasha again." 

"Ok Sango that's it. I'm not going to let her cry anymore. We are going to tell her how to get him back ok."

"Miroku." 

"No Sango. If you don't then I will but trust me I think she is going to need both of our help to prepare for what she is about to go through."

With a heavy sigh Sango nodded and waited for Kagome to return so she could help her get Inuyasha back.

Who. That took me a while to write but it's all good now. I hope you enjoy it and review it please because I love to get feed back from people. Well ill c ya later and happy thanksgiving to all! Jane.

Kamiyasha__


	3. The fixer of everythingToutousai

Dis: Trust me. If I did own Inuyasha then I wouldn't have to be in this hell hole called school with all of its stupid classes like stupid a.p. euro and stupid chem. and stupid math…die and burn in hell math. Oh so sorry. Got off track. Ok here we go again.

~Changing the past to fix the future~

The fixer of everything…Toutousai

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Sango…where the HELL are we?"

Kagome was getting more and more confused as the night dragged on. _I mean yea I did make a pretty big scene at the ice skating rink when I burst into tears, locked myself into the bathroom and wouldn't come out until Miroku broke the door but that's just my way of coping with my lose. _

Plus it was FREEZING out tonight and Sango and Miroku just simply decided to drag her from the rink out into the streets where they have now been wondering around for the past ummm lets see 5 HRS.

"Man you guys, I knew you were embarrassed of me when I didn't let anyone into the bathroom but so much so as to take me out into the middle of now where with no one around. No that stings my pride just a little."

Neither of them spoke a word to her, or each other for that matter. She seemed to notice when she finally did come out of the bathroom that Sango and Miroku were talking about something serious and it seemed like Sango lost.

That made Kagome a little afraid.

Granted she loved her friend with all her heart and soul, but she also loved her head intact and when Sango was mad her opinion of calming down was a good head splitting.

They finally turned down what seemed to be the darkest ally in the most sketchiest part of town when both of her friends suddenly stopped right in front of a pretty run down door.

"Oh hell no. I am not going in there. I promise to be good you guys. I'm sorry I made such a big scene and I wont do it again ever ok." Kagome was slowly walking back while shaking her head and holding up her hands.

"See she doesn't want to go to see him. I told you it was a bad idea." Sango stated simply as she folded her hands across her chest and leaned against the buildings wall.

"Yea but she doesn't know what he can do for her." Said Miroku

"You guys aren't going to buy me drugs or anything like that are you? Come on now. You guys remember that one night I got drunk. Trust me if you don't it was NOT a pretty sight."

"Lets just leave Miroku. Please."

"Kagome…" Miroku looked over at Kagome with pleading eyes, " What would you do, how much would you go through to get Inuyasha back, alive and well. Back like he was before, like nothing ever happened?"

Kagome didn't even realize she was crying until she felt the tear slid down her cheek. What was Miroku saying? She knew that he was gone. Hell Miroku himself told her that he was gone. What kinda bull was he trying to pull with her now?

"Miroku I swear if this is some sick, twisted lie I will make sure you go strait to hell but not before I get to slowly pull ever vital organs out of your body first and burn it in front of your face." Kagome's eyes traveled down Miroku's body. " Starting with your dick." (A.N. IS your dick a vital organ?)

Miroku recoiled in fear with a small "eppp" as Sango silently laughed.

"I told you we shouldn't have done this."

"Kagome just come with me.' Miroku grabbed her hand and dragged her into the tiny door.

Kagome quickly pulled her hand from his grasp and mumbled quickly "I can walk by myself ya know.'

The whole room was almost completely dark with a soft glow emitting form a closed door across the room. It was surprisingly hot and muggy for such a small little workplace. She could see little woodchips and dust partials flying around all over the place. It made her cough every time she inhaled.

"This way." Miroku walked slowly to the closed door across the room followed by Sango and lastly by Kagome.

"Ok Kagome I just want to tell you that the man you are about to see might look a little differently then you remember …"

"Oh Miroku stop fussing around and bring the dear girl in here. I haven't seen her for such a long time."

Kagome swore she recognized that voice but was too much in shock to say anything. She quickly scrambled to the door and pushed it open only to find herself face to face with none other then…a three-eyed cow.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*

"Toutousai, how long have you been here in the present?" Kagome couldn't believe it. TOUTOUSAI. HERE. The forger of the Tetsusaiga and Tenseiga. And still looking rather the same after ummm a long time.

"Well Kagome that information might just kill you but that's not important right now. What is important is Inuyasha."

Kagome's breath caught in her throat. She had to swallow several times before she could talk again.

"Yes, Miroku did mention something about him to me just a little while ago and my answer is anything. I will do anything and everything to bring Inuyasha back like nothing happened. Like how it was." Kagome downcast her eyes on the last part and tried her hardest not to cry again but trying and doing are two very different things.

"Damn and I really thought this time you two would have figured it out. Where were you two unh?" Toutousai looked and Miroku and Sango angrily. "I didn't let you two have YOUR memories for nothing. I thought maybe…MAYBE this time you two would come in the nick of time to save the day like you promised to me ohhh so many time before but noooo ya didn't."

"It's not like we didn't want to old man." Miroku was on the verge of literally taking that giant hammer of his and clobbering him in the head with it.

"Yea..." Sango piped in, "…Do you know how unexpected these situations are. We don't know what time of day or night it might happen. When it might happen. Where it might happen. Were as clueless as you are most of this time. It's not like there are flashing neon signs saying _INUYASHA IS ABOUT TO DIE IN T MINUS 10 MIN._ It doesn't work that way."

Kagome was at a loss here. They knew. They KNEW. She couldn't take it anymore. She had to find out what was going on and now before she was going to break. Toutousai is in the present, Miroku and Sango remember there past lives and they knew he was going to die.

"SHUT UP!"

The only sound was the distant hum of a machine that Toutousai had running in the back of the room. Everyone either was looking at Kagome a little startled or trying his or her best to avoid her gaze, knowing what was about to happen.

"How long?" Kagome managed to croke out before a small hiccup caught in her throat and tears started to swell into her eyes.

"How long did you know he was going to die?"

"Everyone is going to die Kagome." Sango offered sympathetically. _I'm soo going to kill Miroku for this _

"You know what I mean Sango. How long?"

Toutousai was wide-eyed and confused beyond no end.

"She doesn't know?" He asked Miroku and Sango.

"Well…" They both started in unison.

"You two are pitiful. What kinds of friends keep that kind of a secret?"

"What kind of a secret." Kagome asked

"We had no choice because someone wouldn't let her.." Miroku jabbed a thumb in Kagome's direction, "…remember."

"Remember what?" Kagome questioned

"Do I have to hold your hand through this whole ordeal? You would think after the first…what…5 lives you two would get it right by now."

_Secrets, lives. _All this stuff was a little to much for Kagome to handle so she did what any normal girl who found out her boyfriend could be brought back form the dead, her best friend were keeping a secret form her, and her old friend popped up form the past to basically yell his head of for about 45 min strait…she fainted.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ok sorry I haven't updated this in a while but my other fic is doing sorta good so I wanted to concentrate on that one right now. Anyways this chapter and the next one are going to be kind of short but they will explain a lot. The good stuff starts to happen in 2 chapters from now so just keep with it ok. 

Ja!

Kamiyasha 


	4. Honesty is not always the best policy

Disclaimer: Ok ok i'm just getting through the horrible blah blah part of this fic right now…wait… this is the disclaimer. I don't own Inuyasha. Easy enough. But I will be updating my other fics and this one as soon as I can. My mother flipped a bitch on me last night the 5th b/c I know I wont be posting this today because my grades have severely dropped and she thinks it's due to anime. 

Yeah I know, what a psycho. Any who I will be writing all of my fics on the school computer from now one since my mother deleted all of my files on works cited on my home computer. Just be thankful you don't have my mom for a mother. She is going to go away for 2 weeks to the islands so I might do some serious writing then. In the mean time just put up with me please and be patient.

~Changing the past to fix the future~

Honesty is not always the best policy.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  

Kagome's mouth was dry and had a very bitter taste. She tried to shallow to get some moisture back into it but that just killed her throat. Her head was hurting, her body was hot and everything seemed to be really loud all of a sudden.

"I think she's coming to." She heard Miroku say off in the distance.

The sound of feet rapidly approaching was just adding to the noise as she felt Sango's hand on her back. Kagome got up to a sitting position with the help of her friend and was now nursing the bump that was growing on her head.

"What happened…and…where are we again?"

"You fainted Kagome and we are he in Toutousai's little workshop." Said Sango.

Kagome actually took a good deal of time just looking around the little ramshackle building that they were all in. It wasn't very big at all and it had no apparent ventilation devises…probably adding hugely to the fact that she had a hard time breathing. 

There was nothing to interesting in the room except for a telephone booth looking devise that was propped up in a corner. It seriously looked like something out of an inspector gadget movie or something. There were cop lights on the top of it with string and wires going in all different directions. What in the world was Toutousai planning to do with that?

"Kagome are you listening?" Sango asked

"Oh sorry Sango. I was just looking around and that caught my eye." She jabbed a thumb over to the phone booth. "I've never seen anything that looks so completely run down in my life, I mean what is it even suppose to do?"

As the last couple of comments were flying form Kagome's mouth Toutousai puffed up in bulk trying desperately to look a little bit intimidating…it wasn't really working.

"Are you ok Toutousai, you look like your going to sneeze." Kagome asked as Toutousai deflated in stature.

"Don't say that." Squealed Sango, " Now he's never going to be able to sneeze. Poor guy, he's looking older and sicker ever second."

"Will you two stop it?" Hollered Toutousai. "I wasn't about to sneeze, i'm not going to die in the next 20 minutes and that masterpiece you so affectingly call junk is the only thing in this world that can get Inuyasha back." 

Toutousai realized that when he stopped talking everyone was looking at him in either a puzzled way (Sango) a hopeful way (Kagome) or a distracted way (Miroku was deep in thought trying to find the best seat to view Sango from behind)

 "Idiots." He mumbled

"Wait, you said that we can get Inuyasha back? How, when, how long will it take, why aren't we going to be there?" Kagome was getting to excited and the ground was slowly coming into close view again.

"Clam down Kagome. Yes you can get Inuyasha back but it will be hard, long and very very draining on you mentally, physically and emotionally. I'm only going to tell all of you this once..." He glared over at Sango and Miroku " So you better listen carefully. You all have heard of reincarnation right?"

"Oh course we have." Said Miroku " we all know that Kagome is the reincarnated soul of Kikiyo, duh!" A loud Thwack was heard as Miroku fell face first to the ground after the hammer connected with his skull. 

"Moron," breathed Toutousai, " Anyways like I was saying we all get reincarnated every time we die. Even if you don't believe it, it happens. As we start out our very first life our soul has ever had we develop strong friendships, loves and even hatreds. The strong these emotions are the more likely they will be together again in the next life. An example let me say in you Kagome and Sango. In your very first life you two meet and quickly became the best of friends. You two if I remember correctly oh and Sango, fill me in if I'm wrong, did almost everything together. You two even married brothers so you would never have to leave each other. Am I correct so far?"

Sango nodded dumbly as if she was just now reliving her soul's very first life all over again.

"Good. Any ways when you two died that strong bond that your souls held together could not be broken so the logical thing happened. When you two were born in your next life it was already predestined that you would be the best of friends again and pick up almost right were your other life left off. Yes you would be small and have to grow up all over again but your souls bond was still as strong from before so it only got strong with time. Understand?"

To Kagome's surprise she actually did quite well. She was slowly piecing together the puzzle and was coming to an obvious conclusion. 

"Ok if me and Sango knew each other in our past life's and our bond was that strong just because we were friend…then wouldn't a bond of lovers be that much stronger?"

"The girl's got brains. Of course it would little lady and let me tell you…Inuyasha and yourself are the classic Romeo and Juliet (trust me this isn't going to be a Romeo and Juliet fic) Your love for each other, even in your very first life, was unparallel to any other that I have seen before."

"So we were always destined to be together? If that is so then why did Inuyasha and Kikiyo have a thing going on before I came into the picture? I mean if what you said is correct and that strong bonds follow us from one life to another…doesn't that mean that Kikiyo was in all of our past lives as well?"

"Kikiyo, Naraku, Sesshoumaru. They were always with you whither you realizing it or not. In fact even Hojo was in your lives every once and a while but Inuyasha took care of him every time he popped in his ugly head."

"Wait if we were all alive together at some point in the past then and Inuyasha most likely met Kikiyo every time before me, then why aren't they together living happily ever after?"

"Kagome," Toutousai took a long intake of air only to then let it out slowly while trying to compose in his head what he was going to say to her. "There is a destiny that every one's life has to follow. They were meant to meet certain people and do certain things in their life that no one should tamper with. Your destiny Kagome was to fall in love with Inuyasha and together you two would be one of the most difficult couples to take advantage of. What I mean by that is your lives have always been to stop the on-going evil of that time period that you happened to be born in. Most of the time you are fighting against Naraku in a different form by a different name and you also sometimes have different names in your past lives but your soul still remembers the ones you loved."

Kagome was really trying her best to stay on track with him. She had always believed in reincarnation even before she had fallen into the well, and now even more knowing that she is Kikiyo's reincarnated soul. But just the idea that Inuyasha's and her soul have been in reincarnated so many times into so many different lives and that each time they were more deeply in love with each other then before was just mind boggling.

"Ok so all of our lives follow a certain destiny, correct?" Asked Kagome

"Right" responded Toutousai

"Ok then doesn't that mean that if our lives had to follow a certain plan each time we live and Inuyasha died in this life time, isn't it implying that he died in all of our other past lives as well?"

"Well your going in the direction I was hoping you would but you just need me to fill in the rest." Said Sango suddenly

Kagome looked over to her and vaguely remember the conversation she had with Toutousai before she passed out. She remembered him yelling at her for not protecting the two of them even thought she knew one was going to die like in both of their previous lives.

"You knew?" Kagome asked her best friend with sadness dripping off of every word that escaped her lips.

"Kagome," Sango hesitated briefly. "Yes Kagome, I knew. I knew that I was your best friend since the begging of time, I knew that you were going to end up with Inuyasha and I was going to end up with Miroku and I also knew…that either you or Inuyasha was going to die."

"How did you know all of this?"

"If you haven't noticed yet Kagome you are a very talented and important girl. Your existence in every time period that you were alive was going to change the way of the world but before any of your plans could be set into motion Naraku would come and kill off either you or Inuyasha. Toutousai recognized this and gave Miroku and I our memories back. He told us specifically to protect you two because if you two could just live one happy life together then that would make up for all the bad ones that were wasted before, but we failed you Kagome."

Sango kicked the ground as she looked intently at the little wood chips that were covering it.

"So now that we concluded yet again that Inuyasha is dead can we get to the past where we try to bring him back to life?" Toutousai interjected trying to lighten up the mood.

"Oh yea that! How do I bring my Inuyasha back?"

"You see that grubby little phone booth over there, well that's your ticket back to your sweetheart."

Kagome's face fell. What in the world is that thing going to do and how will it help her bring Inuyasha back? She gave Toutousai an Are-You-Joking-Me look.

"God I hate explaining myself. Ok here the deal Kagome. You want Inuyasha back right?"

Of course Kagome nodded vigorously.

"And you want to travel back in time right?"

Kagome started to shake her head in an automatic yes but then she realized what he was asking.

"Travel back into time?" she asked dumbly.

"How else do you think you would get him using this?" He pointed at the booth

"I don't know? Maybe I would wish for him and he would pop out of it or something?"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHAT THIS IT?"

"A phone booth, and a pretty sorry one at that."

" No you dolt! This is a centorialbound, or as you would most commonly know it as a time machine."

"A time machine. What the hell am I going to use that for?"

"You really are dense aren't you? OK you can travel back in time to make sure Inuyasha doesn't walk out of the house the day you two fought. Makes sense?"

"Oh ok I get it now. What are we waiting for? Lets fire up this centor-a-magier and get my butt back in time."

"There is one catch though." Toutousai said sadly

"What's that? Ill do anything to get Inuyasha back so don't even worry about me rejecting it." Kagome said eagerly

"Well if you want to save him, you sorta have to go back to every time period you two were ever alive and save either him or yourself so neither of you two die."

Kagome looked like someone had slapped her…hard.

"WHAT?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Sorry it took me so long to up-date this fic. OK my holidays were good but my grades are not that impressive to say the least. My mother, as a way of punishment, has banned me from my home computer. The good news is that she leaves in 4 days for the Islands and I have the house to myself for two whole weeks. I will be up-dating _The Stupid necklace_ soon and my other fics as well.

Adios!

Kamiyasha


End file.
